Cold Case Rediscovered
by TrinityNikita
Summary: Takes Place after Truthful Distractions. How can a cold case not be so cold? How is Olivia personnally involved? Please Review!Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Please Review, so that I can improve my writing. Thank you in advance for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

**New York City**

It is a cold chilly night in New York City with snow falling causing the landscape to turn white. There was only one brave soul out that night. The cold burning his throat as the steam flowed away from his face. You could see the impact of life's challenges on his face prematurely aging it. He wore a dirty used jacket with holes while carrying a backpack full of belongings. All he wanted to do was go home, home to his homeless shelter. So he continued to walk.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia sat there on her couch watching another daytime talk show and sipping on some rum. Hey, it has got to be 5 pm somewhere. She never did like those shows or sitting still; however , it helped that she was desperately bored and somewhat intoxicated. It seemed like forever that she has been sitting at home, everybody catering to her as if she couldn't take care of herself. She had Rachel and Ella living with her. They moved in after she got out of the hospital. She didn't know how much Rachel knew and really didn't ask. It was nice to have Ella around to keep her mind off of this feeling inside of her, uselessness. Peter called her everyday to check on her. He would talk to her about anything except for work; which was hard to do since she tried her damndest to interrogate him. It was really annoying. But to be honest, she really did love talking to him anyways. She missed working with Peter, Astrid, and even 'mad scientist' Walter. She was going stir crazy, she needed to get back to work. There had to be a new case to solve.

Picking up the phone she was determined to make that happen, "Sir, This is Agent Dunham. I need to go back to work."

"Are you sure that you are ready?" the familiar voice of Agent Broyles came through the phone.

"Sir, I am tired of sitting on my hands. I need to come back," Agent Dunham candidly stated, "Anyways these talk shows are driving me crazy."

"Fine, come to the federal building tomorrow. You have to pass a mandatory psychological evaluation. If he agrees that you are ready to come back then I will re-instate you," Broyles stated flatly.

"Agreed, thank you sir," she said putting down the phone. _Damn Psychological Examinations_.

Just then Rachel walked into the apartment, "Olivia I am home."

"You don't have to yell, I am right here" Olivia responded as she got up to put away the partially drunk bottle of rum.

"Oh sorry… I went grocery shopping and thought that we would have spaghetti tonight," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I am going back to work tomorrow," Olivia stated.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" Rachel questioned her.

"I am going stir crazy. My wounds have healed, I need to work" Olivia responded.

"They have, huh. Why do you insist on doing this job even if it going to kill you," Rachel said annoyed.

"Why are you so mad. What I do is important. I can't just give up," Olivia countered her.

"How can you not know why I am so mad. Fine but know this, Ella and I are leaving to go back home," she said heading to the spare room to pack.

"Rachel," Olivia stated watching her pull cloths out of the dresser.

**New York City**

It was hard to believe that it was snowing the night before since the sun was shining and the temperature was rising. The city was coming to life as the traffic was building on the streets while a pair of joggers did their daily ritual in a city park. One jogger was a slender female with brown hair and eyes wearing a purple running suite. The second was a dark haired male wearing all black.

"Sue, hold up. I gotta make a pit stop," he said stopping and bending over with his hands on his legs.

"Again, every time we go jogging this happens," she stated almost giggling, "One of these days you are going to be busted for indecent exposure."

"I doubt that since I am a cop. It will only take a moment," he said running toward a set of trees and vanishing.

"That was fast," she responded to him almost immediately turning around and running toward her.

"I need your cell phone," he yelled in her direction.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just do me a favor and call 911 to report a body in the bushes," he responded noticing the shocked look on her face.

**Federal Building**

Olivia was still sore from driving herself to the federal building when she walked into the Broyles office. There was pain radiating from the upper chest_. Just ignore it._

All she could hope for was that Broyles couldn't see the pain reflected on her face.

"Sir, I am ready for the psychological examination," she said with a fake smile.

"Follow me," Broyles said heading out of the office. She could tell he wasn't convinced that she was ready to come back. Luckily, he wasn't the one she had to convince, it was the psychologist. It was time to put on her game face she took a deep breath before stepping into the room and meeting with the individual who would determine her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Please Review, so that I can improve my writing. Thank you in advance for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

**Harvard University**

Peter had gone to the Harvard to get away from it all, especially Walter. Don't get him wrong, he loves his father. Wait can he call him his father. Who is his father, the man who stole him but raised him as his own or the man who biologically created him and caused him so much harm? Not only did he torture the women he loves then he almost made him destroy an entire universe for his own revenge. With everything that happened he was finally able to find the truth. His father was the crazy scientist that was currently working on improving Brown Betty at Massive Dynamics. He couldn't acknowledge 'Walternate' anymore. He was dead to him.

More importantly he came to the lab to do some snooping. He had tried to ignore a question that was always in the back of his mind but it was useless. He just couldn't ignore it anymore. It was time to find out who is Jacoby Alexander? He knew that he was a real person from the reaction Olivia had to the name in the hospital. Part of him was actually jealous but jealous of who. It was time to find out, so he sat in front of the computer ready to Google.

Placing the name in the computer, he hesitated for a split second before hitting search. Almost instantly, hundreds of searches were found. He started to patiently go through each search result, looking for answers. Nothing. At least nothing he thought was relevant. He did come upon an old news article about some mysterious deaths that had occurred in a small town in Florida. In 1989 a well known individual known as Jacoby Alexander Franks was found dead from unknown causes. Approximately, 2 weeks after being buried, he walked into his house causing his wife to have a heart attack and die. The article explained that Mr. Franks was out of the state on buisness at the time of the incident. _Mistaken Identity. That sucks._

As he read on, there was another incident in 1992. A mother of two was killed mysteriously, no cause of death was ever found. She appeared to come back to life after 1 week of being cremated. She had no memory of what happened. _Now that is interesting._

"I am back, everyone" Olivia yelled as she entered the Harvard Lab with a smile on her face. Almost immediately she realized that it was empty. _Shit they are probably at massive dynamics._ As she turned to exit she heard some movement, "Peter. Walter. Astrid"

_Busted_. Peter looked at the computer deciding whether to admit his presence. _Here it goes_.

"Hi, Sweetheart" he shouted walking toward the main lab room. He knew that she hated the word sweetheart but he loved calling her it.

"Hey, what you doing here in the dark?" she asked curious.

"Just doing some research," he said leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"What is that for?" she looked surprised.

"Just for being you, I missed you" he casually stated.

"You missed me and all I got was a kiss on the forehead," she said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"What you looking for sweetheart," he replied raising one of his eyebrows.

Taking the lead, she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now this is more like it," she said gently kissing him on the lips. Her lips were so soft, Peter loved her lips. He couldn't help but deepened the kiss, showing his passion. All of a sudden she had a sharp pain in her chest and she had to pull away. He saw the pain in her eyes, "You Ok."

"Fine, It just acts up once in a while," she replied, "I am curious. What were you working on?"

"Are you sure you should be back at work?" he asked concerned.

"I am fine…" she said getting upset and breaking the embrace, "Are you working on a case?"

"No, it has been quiet since…" Peter started to answer the question when Olivia finished his sentence, "Since the universe nearly got destroyed."

"Do you know how scared I was when I though I lost you?" he said pulling her back into his arms, his strong arms.

"I know. I was too," she replied relaxing in his embrace, "So what are you doing."

"I was bored and decided to do some research," Peter replied.

"Research on what," she said continuing to dig for more information.

"I found an article about some mysterious deaths that took place in a small town in Florida," he said changing the subject, "the victims were discovered alive with no memory after being confirmed dead."

"Interesting… Let's go get something to eat" she said walking away while still holding his hand.

**New York City**

There had been an overabundance of deaths in New York over the last week. Even more than normal and nobody knew why. Dr. Smithey is an older gentleman with graying hair and also a city coroner. On a typical day he had 5 bodies to examine, today he had 12. So he came in early and took a sip of his coffee while looking at his schedule. He was immediately interested in the first victim.

"Hi, Good morning Dr. Smithey" a female wearing scrubs hollered in his direction, "I am going to be assisting you today." He immediately put down his coffee; he had to see this for himself.

"Get ready, we are going to begin," Dr. Smithey ordered the female assistant.

"Yes sir," she replied annoyed following him into the crypt, also known as the freezer room.

"Do you know who the first case is?" Dr. Smithey asked curious.

"No, should I," she replied to the question with another question.

"The governor's public relations officer was found dead in a local park," He said explaining, "He was a good man. We have to treat him with respect."

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"No but I know of him," he stated opening the ice cooler and pulling out the gurney, "he was a giant supporter of experimental medical research. He gave a lot of money to the cancer research."

"Sir, are you sure this is the right cooler," she said looking down at the empty table.

"Don't tell me they lost another body," Dr Smithey said, "help me search the other coolers."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Just like playing with the characters and concept. The Italics symbolize Inner Thoughts of the characters.

Please Review, so that I can improve my writing. Thank you in advance for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

**Massive Dynamics**

Olivia walked into Massive Dynamics bored out of her mind due to the endless stack of paperwork on her desk. It felt like forever as she sat at her desk in the federal building filling out report after report, slowly going crazy. She never remembered doing so much paperwork in her life, everyday there was more to do regarding her last case. Well it wasn't really a case, just the saving of the whole universe. Can't they give her a break, her story is not going to change. She really hated paperwork.

"Anything interesting going on," she said internally begging for something weird or unusual such as a weird hybrid animal attack or a psychiatric patient exhibiting unusual abilities. She would take anything right now, anything. She could tell that Peter knew it too by the smug smile on his face as he looked in her direction. He knew her too well… _Damn him._

"Olivia, my girl. Long time no see," Walter said looking up from one of his latest experiment. She was curious about what he was doing with the frogs in front of him but after a second decided that safest course of action is not to ask.

"Walter, you have seen me every day for 1 week," Agent Dunham responded slightly annoyed at the 'my girl' comment. At least he wasn't calling her sweetheart. Only one person can get away with that and it wasn't Walter.

"I know, I just well…" Walter tried to reply but he just couldn't think of the words.

"Are you on something again," Agent Dunham asked already knowing the answer.

"Why yes, my dear. I made it myself," Walter said with pride in his voice, "You want to try some." That was met by a chuckle from Peter as he waited for her normal response, "Sure Walter. Where can I get some?"

All of a sudden the room was silent as they were shocked by her answer. That is everybody except for Walter that was going to get some out of his stash, "Just kidding . I really need a case to work on."

"You can say that again," Astrid mumbled under her breath.

"Is there nothing going on?" Olivia's statement sounded more like begging.

"Nope, it is still quiet" Peter stated noticing her obvious frown at the news.

"This sucks," Olivia blurted out sitting on the closest chair.

**New York-Suburb**

She had become a widow too early. It seemed like yesterday that everything was great as she woke up next to her soul mate. He was handsome lying there with his intoxicating scent. She loved that scent. She could even remember how he tasted as they kissed. Then suddenly, she got the phone call that changed her life forever. She was in a daze as she had to identify his lifeless body at the coroner's office. Falling onto her knees, she couldn't help but scream at how life was not fair. And 1 week later, his body was still missing. She couldn't even bury him properly. So she sat there in silence, sipping on her coffee, thinking about the funeral that he would not be attending it_. Life Sucks._

Getting up to take a shower, she couldn't help but keep that coffee nearby for comfort.

"Honey, I am home" came a familiar voice echoing through the house, which caused her to drop her coffee on the ground, shattering it. There he was standing in flesh and blood with his slender shape, dorky glasses, and peaceful eyes.

"No, it can't be you. Who are you? Go away," she stated in shock running up the stairs.

"Honey, Honey…" he said running after her confused at her reaction. Locking herself in their bedroom she could hear him trying to open the door. The sound frightened her even more as she grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

**Massive Dynamics**

The atmosphere was quiet as everybody concentrated on different projects. She was getting extremely curious on Walter's latest experiment and finally decided to ask.

"Walter, what are you doing with the frogs?" Olivia asked walking in his direction.

"Well, I am using them to test my theory about…" Walter started to explain as her phone started to ring.

"I have to get this,"Olivia said walking toward the door for better reception, "Agent Dunham, Yes sir."

"I have a case for you," Agent Broyles flatly stated through the phone.

"What is it?" Agent Dunham said starting to get excited at the thought.

"Mr. Truman was identified by his wife as dead. About 2 hours ago, this individual came home like nothing happened," Broyles elaborated.

"It sounds like a case of mistaken identity. Why is it Fringe Case?" Olivia questioned.

"It is a Fringe case because I said so," Agent Broyles said clearly annoyed, "The file is on your desk. Do It."

"Yes Sir, I didn't mean to…" Agent Dunham tried to explain as Agent Broyles hung up on her.


End file.
